Amores en Hogwarts
by AnduchisMalfoy-22
Summary: este es otro ff de HermDraco!REVIEWS!


**Fanfict de (D y H)  
Amores en Hogwarts (d/h),(h/m)y(r/l)  
**  
Era un día común en la vida de Hermione ,nada mas q esta vez ,era una chica de 16 años .Estaba tomando un jugo en el Caldero chorreante en su habitación y escuchó un ruido en la habitación de al lado. Hermione fue a ver y vio a Draco Malfoy , Hermione queda asombrada al ver q el estaba ahí ,hizo como si nada, pero desde q tenía 13 le gustaba Malfoy , pero cada vez q sus amigas Lavender , Ginny y Parvati hacian algún comentario sobre Malfoy se ponia celosa .Malfoy se dio cuenta de q Hermi estaba ahí y hizo como q no la vio porque en realidad , el también gustaba de ella y no le gustaba los comentarios q hacían Pansy y sus amigas , sobre ella .En ese instante Draco fue , abrió la puerta y le dijo :- ¿Qué haces aquí Granger? Y Hermi le contesto:-Vine porque mis padres se fueron de vacaciones a Brasil.- ¿y tú q haces aquí? Draco dijo :-yo queria ver como era el lugar me dijeron q es muy lindo. Hermi dijo lo siguiente con cara pensativa:-¿ Porqué no me has insultado? yo creía q era lo q mas t gustaba , insultarme. Draco respondió a la pregunta así :- Es que me gustas Hermione y no soporto q andes con Weasley y Potter...- ¡Draco te amo! –dijo Hermione y le dio un beso ,bueno después ya saben como sigue la historia…jejeje. A la mañana siguiente(porque cuando paso eso era tardecita) Faltaba tan solo dos días para volver a Hogwarts así q Hermi se fue con Draco al el Callejón diagón a comprar los materiales del quinto año de Hogwarts .Cuando terminaron de comprar los materiales Draco le dijo a Hermione q espere q el ya volvía y le compró una cadenita de oro, q tenía la inicial de Draco y la de Draco la inicial de Hermi los dos felices fueron a comer un helado en Florean y Forscue (o algo así.  
Ellos muy felices , se divertían viendo brujas raras ,animales horribles y otros lindos. Draco le dijo a Hermi q le encantaba su cara (obvio q la Hermione de mi ff no es emma watson, ya q emma tiene pelambres(gracias por la idea arwendarliang!)Su pelo y su sonrisa . Hermi le respondío :-Tú no t quedas atrás Draco -¿eh? -y Hermi le dio un beso. Fueron a pasear por el callejón Diagón vieron una escoba en el local de escobas la " Cometa 2004 " era un escoba muy linda y Hermione dijo:-Q linda es!!.Draco dijo:-Quieres q te la compre?y entraron al negocio habia escobas Barrenadoras,Flecha Plateada,Nimbus y la Saeta de Fuego.Mientras Hermione miraba Draco pagaba la escoba :-toma -l dijo Draco.-Muchas gracias y le dio un beso.Fueron a un local de dulces y compraron algunos para el viaje.Pero cuando estaban volviendo vieron a la familia Weasley.Me esconderé dijo Draco pero Hermi dijo:-no,quiero q te vean sigue conmigo.La familia Weasley pusieron caras de asombrados mientras se iban para otro lado y dejaron a la luz dos chicos altos flacos y lindos,Hermi se quedo asombrada porque habían cambiado y mucho!!al igual ellos pusieron cara de asombro( ) Hermione va y los abraza y dice:-Como estan? Harry dice :-bien y tu Hermione?bien ,acompañada.-dice ella. y miraba hacia donde estaba Draco mirando sus zapatos .Que !!!???dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.Hermione estaba poniendo cara llorosa y Harry dijo,para q no llorara:-Que bueno Herm, me alegro por ti!!y Hermi puso cara de feliz y le dijo a Ron :-y tu?-yo..te deseo suerte y Hermi sonrio,los llevo con Draco y ..se le notaba q estaba muy feliz .Pues..ustedes estan muy cambiados -y tu tambien Malfoy -le dijo Harry .-prefiero q me llamen Draco.bueno nos estamos llendo -dijo Hermi en la heladería -hay q descansar, mañana volvemos a Hogwarts.Adiós -dijo Hermione y desaparecio ,junto a Draco.Mientras caminaban hacia el CC(caldero chorreante) se iban dando besitos y agarrados de la mano subieron las escaleras .Adios -dijo Hermi en la puerta y le dio un beso a Draco.bueno adios- dijo Draco triste.y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.  
  
**CAPÍTULO DOS-  
EN EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS **

A la mañana siguiente había un sol radiante y todos se habian alojado en el CC ya cuando desayunaron estaban alegres,Fred y George estaban con su negocio de chascos, Ginny y Ron eran los unicos Weasley q seguian en Hogwarts .Molly la mama de los Weasley estaba haciendo pasar a todos la barrera primero Ron y Harry ,despues Hermione y Draco ,y por ultimo Molly y Ginny .Todos se fueron a sentar al ultimo compartimiento. Ginny Hermione,Draco,Harry y Ron .estaban charlando todos sobre Draco y Hermi ellos le contaban y todos decian cosas como q romantico o ohhh!!! En fin todos estaban alegres despues solo quedaron Draco, Hermi ,Ron y Harry.cuando paso el carrito de los dulces Harry compro mucho para todos y ahi,Hermione repartío dulces a todos .-Que ricos -dijo Ron con cara d feliz- ,donde los compraron?-Es en lugar pequeño q queda en el Callejón Diagón.Oh no!,-dijo Draco-me he olvidado una cosa ahora vuelvo-y le dio un beso a Hermione.  
-Donde estabas Draco?dijo Pansy Parkinson,-fui a dar una vuelta-dijo Draco.-oye vamos a molestar a Potter?dijo Goyle y Draco respondio:-No hoy no tengo ganas.-Que t pasa mi amor?dice Parkinson -¡¡¡¡¡NO SOY TU AMOR!!!!dijo el chico.  
y se fue del compartimiento de sus amigotes y volvío con Hermione y le dio un lindo besito.  
-Falta unos minutos para llegar a Hogwarts -dijo con cara d emoción Hermione.Que bueno no veo la hora de tomar jugo de calabaza...ummm q rico-dijo Ron, mientras q todos se reian de lo q había dicho Ron.Harry dijo:-Ya veo el castillo:-Q bueno ,quiero ir a mi cama-dijo Draco bostezando.y paro el expreso.  
  
**REGRESO A HOGWARTS-  
CAPITULO TRES **

Primer año por aquí-dijo Hagrid .Hola hagrid -dijeron los tres al unisóno .Hola han estado?  
Bien ,paseando:-bueno m tengo q ir, debo llevar a los de primero.y se fue subiendo al bote -adios.  
Yo voy con Draco, si quieren...-No Herm ve tranquila con Draco ,nosotros vamos con Neville y se fueron.  
-¿Vamos Draco? si ,vamos Hermi.-dijo Draco . se fueron y estaban hablando d la visita a Hosmeade -Cuando sea San Valentín ,vamos a ver si Harry consigue una novia.el pobre esta muy solo -dijo Hermione con cara d pena .-Si tienes razón siempre esta triste .ya llegamos Hermi-dijo Draco y la ayudo a bajar-gracias dijo Hermione y de fueron los dos caminando hacia el castillo los q los veian de Slitherin se quedaban con la boca abierta .Pansy Parkinson los vio , se enojo y rompio un adorno de porcelana.Je -dijo Draco -ya me estaba molestando demasiado .  
y entraron al salón d la mano todos se volteaban y decian cosas como ellos dos nunca lo habría imaginado o miraban a Herm porque estaba muy linda y su pollera le estaba quedando corta o las chicas miraban a Draco.En fin había muchos sorprendidos .Hermione!!!-y vio a Luna Lovegood estaba alta y muy linda- Luna!!como has estado??!bien d vacaciones.Adonde fuiste?!?-pregunto Hermione a Luna-Bueno fui a Egipto y a India habían animales hermosos .Cuando Ron llegó con Harry y Ginny se quedo boquiabierto y saludó a Luna- estas.. muy ..linda.. Luna -Gracias Ron tu tambien estas muy lindo-y Ron se puso rojo como su cabello.Oye Ron -dijo Harry-te gusta Luna?no?porque si t gusta se t nota demasiado amigo.y Ron dijo-No puedo negar q Lunita esta muy linda pero no s si me gusta porque si ella quiere la llevo a Hosmeade.Pues bueno si la invitas apúrate .Y vio a Ron corriendo hacia Luna y le .hizo..movimiento de cabeza como q si .y vino corriendo-dijo q si Harry dijo q si muy feliz-A quien vas a invitar tu Harry ? Bueno todavía no se falta mucho .y se escuchó un golpecito con la copa-Damos lugar a la Ceremonia de Selección de Casas-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall .y vieron muchos niños alguna vez hace muchos años ellos pasaron lo mismo en ese mismo lugar .Fueron 15 en Griffindor el resto en Ravenclaw y Huflepuff nada mas dos fueron a Slytherin .  
Albus Dumbledore dijo:-Bueno,este año ingresará una señorita llamada Marina,ya no hay nada mas q decir. y q comienze el banquete!!y apareceron fuentes y muchas cosas ricas.Termino el banquete y vino Draco hacia Hermione y se la llevó -Hermione,quieres venir conmigo a Hosmeade?dijo Draco-y con q otro chico puedo ir!!- dijo Hermione riéndose.y volvieron con los chicos a el Gran Salón.adios Draco dijo Hermi y le dio un beso,q tengas buenas noches!!le gritó mientras subía los escalones y tropezó Harry la ayudó a levantarse-Gracias Harry!.y se fueron a los cuartos -buenas noches. -le dijieron los chicos a Hermi -gracias q duerman bien-respondío Hermione y desaparecieron d las escaleras.A la mañana siguiente...  
  
**CAPÍTULO CUATRO-  
EL NUEVO AMOR DE HARRY**.  
  
Harry se despierta feliz y con ganas de buscar una chica para Hosmeade y mientras baja las escaleras feliz se choca con una chica y Harry le dice :-Lo siento..tu eres nueva?-y la chica responde- si soy nueva ,soy de españa .Soy Marina Viñedos y tu?Soy Harry ,Harry Potter.¡NO DE VERDAD?-dijo Marina- perdona por el golpe -dijo Harry -a que curso vas?a sexto en Griffindor empiezo,mañana m cambie de colegio porque no m gustaba el anterior pero Hogwarts es muy lindo!bueno m voy-dijo Marina -no espera quieres venir conmigo a Hosmeade?dijo Harry con nervios-Si,bueno nos vemos en el rellano de planta baja .....adios!  
Harry no lo podía creer habia conseguido pareja , y muy rapido fue a contarle a Hermi y a Ron ,q estaba fascinado con Luna .A que no saben q ?dijo Harry-¡q pasa!- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo -y dijo Harry -Ya consegui pareja se llama Marina y es nueva ,es d Griffindor .q bueno me alegro Harry!!dijo Hermione- como es -preguntó Ron,y harry dijo:-Es alta,ojos verdes,morocha,pelo marrón claro y muy linda.dijo harry q quedó atontado y Ron le dijo un cadazo para q volviera a el colegio y no siga en la luna.O sea..-dijo Ron -q te gusta...eh??dale,dime,..dime!!!Bueno,por ahi un poco si pero.....-ah te gusta!!!Pues me alegro... esa....Cho no era para ti ,era demasiado llorona .Q malo eres-dijo Harry ruborizado-pues es muy linda -dijo Ron- ella si es para ti Harry.Y bajaron a transformaciones .Potter, Weasley!!-dijo Mcgonagall-prestenme atención por favor!!!tienen 15 años no 2.Lo q paso fue q estaban jugando con varitas falsas.(o0 )  
Terminó transformaciones y la vieron a Marina -la llamo? -preguntó Harry a Ron-Marina!!y fue corriendo-Hola Harry como estas? hola Ron -como sabes mi nombre?-lo q pasa es q te llamó una chica ...Lovegood esta en el Gran Salón Harry-dijo Marina-tugustasdemi?!!eh!!??-no t he entendido-dijo Harry-tu..gustas d mi??dijo Marina muy colorada-si gustas d mi por favor dimelo por favor .Si -dijo Harry-si gusto d ti y mucho-y en ese momento no vio nada mas q los ojos d Marina-q le dijo-t amo Harry y mucho seamos novios ,si? y Harry l devolvío el beso-yo tb t amo Marina pero tengo miedo d lastimarte .No me lastimaras porque se q me quieres asi q no tengas miedo,mi amor.y fueron juntos al gran Salón tomados d la mano y fueron a sentarse juntos .Ella es Marina ,ella es Hermione hola Hermione-hola Marina -se dijieron las dos.Y se sentaron para comer.Que buena comida,aqui es muy rica, en España no era tan rica ,era fea.-dijo Marina.Que bueno q t gusta Hogwarts¿has leído la historia de Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione a marina ,si lo he leido un libro muy lindo-dijo Marina.  
y viene Draco-Hola quien eres?,soy Marina de España-Es mi novia -dijo Harry algo colorado.Bueno el es mi novio Draco-dijo Hermione.Hola Marina-dijo Draco.Hola Draco,un placer conocerte-dijo Marina Subieron a la sala común ,pero Hermione se fue con Draco al baño d los prefectos ya q los dos eran unos alumnos modelo se fueron juntitos....(mientras tanto en la sala común)Harry ven t quiero mostrar una cosa-dijo Marina y se lo llevó a el cuarto d chicas este es el nuestro,pasa-dijo Marina.y vio q en una cama había un poster d Las Brujas de Macbeth,q debería ser d Parvati , despúes había un corcho (un lugar hecho d corcho donde con cinta se pegan fotos o lo q quieras)lleno d fotos d Draco de Harry y d Ron esa obviamente era d Hermione y en su mesita d luz había un gran libro.despues había otra cama q arriba tenía un corcho con la foto d un perro ,una familia un nenito pequeño y la foto d Marina bien grande y un gato.q lindo -dijo Harry(con cara triste) Es mi familia:mi perro winka,mi gato Maíe ,  
mi padre James,mi madre Lilian y mi hermanito Norberto.te ha gustado?-le preguntó Marina a Harry .  
y se bajaron a la sala común .se sentaron en un sillón y se dieron muchos besos.Llegó Hermione-dijo Marina. Siento interrumpirlos, Harry podrías venir conmigo un momento??-dijo Hermione.Que pasa Herm??-dijo Harry.Hocicos vive harry...es un espiritu de Hogwarts ¿donde está???!!abajo en el primer piso!!-dijo Hermione gritando porque iba a toda velocidad¡¡Marina ahora vuelvo!!-dijo Harry gritando no lo podía creer el sabía q su padrino había muerto pero no sabía q estaba en Hogwarts el dia q murío Harry estaba muy triste ,el pensaba q no lo volveria a ver pero....¡¡¡estaba en Hogwarts!!!!  
  
**CAPÍTULO CINCO-  
LA VUELTA DE HOCICOS  
**  
y lo vio ahi...flotando...hablaron un buen tiempo y le dijo q lo acompañara a la sala común y subieron ,Marina se asustó y Harry le contó toda la historia de su familia ,Marina lo comprendío y fueron a hablar con Sirius...hablaron mucho tiempo. Hasta q se fue Sirius... -adios mi amor- le dijo Harry a Marina se dieron un beso y subio las escaleras hacia el cuarto d chicas con Hermione.y despues subio Harry a su cuartos y vio a Ron y luna en una situacion (lo mas común cuando se quieren...y mucho!!)Harry prefirio no molestar y salio d la sala comun hacia los terrenos a visitar a Hagrid -Hola Hagrid!-Hola Harry,pasa.entro hablaron un buen rato sobre todos le contó sobre Marina-me alegro Harry es muy buena alumna y le encanta mi clase!-dijo Hagrid con cierto tono de felicidad.A quien no le gusta tu clase?a los de Slitherin por ahi no,pero no cuentan.Me anímas mucho Harry,gracias -dijo Hagrid con lagrimas en los ojos.me voy Hagrid-dijo Harry.van a dar la cena -adios dijo Hagrid.  
adios-dijo Harry moviendo su mano.Llegó al gran salón y fue a sentarse con Marina q en ese momento estaba charlando con Hermione y Marna se da vuelta y dice :-Hola mi amor,como has estado?bien-responde Harry y le da un beso .Llegó Draco y le dio un beso a Hermi -¿como esta mi puffkein?tu puffkein esta bien y mi diricawl?(una especie de bola con plumas,un pajaro por asi decirlo.  
muy bien el diricawl quiere saber si vas con el al baño de prefectos con el?pues dile al diricawl q si q me espere en el rellano del segundo piso a las 10:00pm .¿Harry podrías prestarnos tu capa de invisibilidad?si llevátela esta en mi cajón el segundo estante.Me voy chau y se fue de la mano con Draco :-Espera aqui Draco voy entro saco la capa y nos vamos-dijo Hermione y entro a la sala común ,al cuarto de los chicos saco la capa y se fue con Draco hacia el baño de prefectos.-shhhhh!!has silencio Draco!!!!-dijo Hermione.Llegaron al baño de prefectos y se pusieron a nadar jugando a tirarse agua abrieron las canillas y pusieron a correr espuma y agua de colores,se estaban divirtiendo .Se empezaron a besar y se fueron desvistiendo...(ya saben lo q pasa despues).A las tres de la mañana salieron de el baño de prefectos riendose mucho y fueron a los terrenos de Hogwarts a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna de la luna de la mano:-te quiero Hermi y mucho .Eres la única persona q he amado alguna vez y espero q sigamos juntos.-dijo Draco -No hay nada q nos pueda separar Draco,ni tu padre ni nadie!-dijo Hermione con lagrímas en los ojos-no llores mi amor-le dijo Draco secándole las lágrimas.-tengo frío Draco-dijo Hermione -bueno entremos. y mientras subian las escaleras escucharon ruidos eran Luna y Ron Hermi y Draco se rieron y siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta la sala común de griffindor-Pasa -le dijo Hermione y se sentaron en el piso cerca del fuego ,y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente cuando entro Ron y Luna se sobresaltaron y los saludaron .Me voy hermi...un besito?dijo Draco con cara de angelito y se besaron una vez mas hasta q se fue Draco -adios Draco.-adios Hermi -dijo el.y desaparecio escaleras abajo.Cuando entro al cuarto estaba Seamus con Lavender besandose .lo siento chicos-dijo Hermione y se fueron del cuarto se desvistio Hermione y se dijo a si misma -Ya no eres una niña Granger eres una mujer hermosa se puso el camisón y se tiro a la cama pensando q estar enamorada era lo mas lindo del mundo y se durmío.  
  
**CAPÍTULO SEIS-  
RILET  
**  
Draco se despertó muy feliz ese día y pensó q ir a ver a Hermione lo alegraría mas ,entonces mientras atravesaba la sala común de Slitherin lo llamó una chica-Draco!!!!la chica se llamaba Rilet y cursaba el cuarto año en Hogwarts era,muy linda tenía ojos verdes piel morena y cabello color marrón claro.  
Draco se volteó para ver quien lo llamaba y le preguntó:-Quien eres?y la chica respondío:-Soy Rilet curso el cuarto año y.....me gustas mucho!le dijo ella.y Draco se quedo como rockita,siguio su transcurso a ver a Hermione.Hermi,no sabes lo q pasó -dijo Draco.Rilet....una chica de cuarto año de Slitherin me dijo q ella gustaba de mi!!!-dijo Draco con cara de sorprendido,y Hermi le respondio:-Draco..no es raro q gusten de ti muchas chicas eres guapísimo-dijo Hermione riendo.oh-dijo Draco-ya lo sabía soy la envidia de Hogwarts soy el mas kuero de todo UK(Reino Unido)-ahi ya estas exagerando mi amor-dijo Hermione a Draco q puso cara de q le hizo gracia.  
Un dia Draco se encontro a Rilet....no lo dejaba de perseguir ya no se podía besar con Hermione cuando ella estaba cerca,sino....encontraría excremento de dragón.asi q la chica siguio y siguio y siguio hasta los mediados de clase.  
  
**CAPÍTULO SIETE-  
LAS EVALUACINES DE MEDIADOS DE AÑO  
**  
Hola!!!!!Hermione se levantó sobresaltada ya q Ginny Weasley quiso ir a despertarla Ginny era una chica con el pelo rubio(porque no le gusta tener pelo pelirrojo)ojos celestes piel blanca y con una cara muy feliz.hola Hermi!!-dijo la chica ahora rubia.Hola Ginn....dijo la chica de pelo castaño bostezando-q haces aqui?ah...dijo ginny-me dejaron entrar Parvati y Lavender-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-y además tu principe dijo q viniera a despertarte q te quería ver ya q te extrañaba mucho......el pobre niño enamorado-dijo Ginny atravesando la habitación y saliendo.Hermione se fue a bañar salio se puso su crema corporal"NIVEA"y su crema facial "PONDS"(demasiada propaganda no?)y su dosis de poción alisadora para tener los pelos mas lisos se vistio y salio corriendo al encuentro con su amado Draco se saludaron con un gran beso y se fueron al gran salón a desayunar,le dijo cosas halagadoras salieron a los terrenos donde encontraron a Harry y Marina,besandose apasionadamente.Ellos se rieron estruendosamente para q se den cuenta de q estaban ahi y ellos quedaron sonrojados se saludaron y se fueron toda la patota a buscar en las cocinas unas jarras de jugo de calabaza y bocadillos los elfos felices les entregaron lo que pidieron con una sonrisa en la cara grande q tenian.....(mejor sigo con los enamorados..no?si eso creo...)bueno......mientras tanto en los terrenos de Hogwarts........Harry!!!!-dijo con una vos chillona una chica de pelo rojo-no me mojes!!!!-no lo puedes prohibir Ginn!!-dijo el con una risa en la cara-y siguieron asi todos jugeteando....pero en un lugar no muy lejano.....Señor ya esta todo listo dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras-ya he hecho la poción dijo esa voz.  
Lucius Malfoy y su señor (Voldemort o como se llamaba de verdad Tom Riddle)estaban planeando una venganza a Dumbledore.  
  
**CAPÍTULO OCHO-  
EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

En Hogwarts ,Harry,Marina,Hermione,Draco,Ron,Luna y Ginny (en fin toda la bandita de Griffindor....y uno de Slitherin)andaban recorriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts.De repente se escucho un ruido...Ginny se cayó al agua y hizo pucherito mientras todos se reían,ella se levantó con la ayuda de Draco.Ella se encontraba con todo su pelo mojado cuando un chico la vio,fue corriendo a ver que le había pasado...era un chico de morocho,alto y de ojos verdes,se llamaba Blaise Zabini y Ginny se quedo con la boca el chico era muy cute(lindo,guapo)y la llevó a un lugar a charlar.Cuando volvío, Hermione fue y le pregunto a Ginny -que te dijo!!-dijo Hermione casi dando saltos de emoción -me dijo q si quería ser su pareja de baile en navidad!!!!-digo Gin roja.-bueno vamos-dijo Hermi.  
-chicos!!!!prestenme atención por favor....-dijo Hermi-adivinen quien es la pareja de la pequeña Weasley......se llama...-Blaise Zabini-completó la pelirroja rubia de vuelta...-que!!!!!dijo Ronnald-y quien es ese!!!-es mi amigo-dijo Draco matándose de la risa-no sabía que Zab gustaba de la pequeñita Ginny -pues parece q si-dijo Ron con cara de enojo-y tu que le dijiste niña...-le dije que si si el chico es muy .  
lindo...-dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.y asi siguieron toda la tarde riendo.  
-  
a la mañana del baile de Navidad  
  
-no!!!!!desaparecío mi vestido!!!!-dijo Parvati llorando -aquí esta Parvati!!-dijo Hermione(en fin el cuarto de las chicas de sexto era un completo caos)pero en la habitación de los chicos .  
HEY!!!!!!!ARRIBA ARRIBA!!!!-le estaban gritando todos a Ron-que pasa?donde estoy?ehhehee-primero tienes que levantarte ,segundo bañarte y tercero estas en Hogwarts Mr.weasley-dijo Harry riendo -los dejo a cargo de el pequeño dormilón...mientras voy a ver a Mary---uyhh mary!!!!gritaron los chicos como haciendo cosas para molestar a Harry-toc...toc....nadie responde q raro-dijo el ojiverdeabrío la puerta y se encontro a todas las chicas en ropa interior..ay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!fuera Harry fuera-sintio un montón de manos empujandolo hacia la puerta,y se encontró en la sala común-pues si q tienen fuerza-  
penso Harry fue y se sentó en uno de los sillones favoritos de ellos siguío asi hasta las siete q subio al cuarto de los hombres q como por magia se estaban planchando todos los trajes de los chicos,y sale de el baño muchos chicos entre ellos una cabeza pelirroja q le pregunta-hey!harry quieres planchar tu traje tambien?-si Ron porfas q ya se hace la hora...(y de repente)aparecieron muchas cosas en el aire q cayeron sobre la tabla de planchar y se planchó solo el traje de Harry mientras el se preparaba para su encuentro con Marina salío con ropa muggle a pasear y se encontró con Draco que estaba con un traje gris oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos fue se dio un choque de manos con Harry y entraron a la sala común y se encontraron a todos los chicos con los smokings y va Ron -Harry aqui esta tu traje-harry se fue detras de un sillón y aparecío con el traje-y.......-se te ve muy bien -dijeron unas cuantas voces femeninas todos voltearon,y se fueron de la sala común de Griffindor,al Gran Comedor...  
  
**-CAPÍTULO NUEVE-  
LA VENGANZA  
**  
Estaban todos muy felices bailando,escuchando la musica q había contratado Dumbledore,o simplemente comiendo de repente se escucho un ruido muy fuerte y aparecieron unas sombras negras con capuchas y se expandío un frío en todo el Gran salón, se escucharon gritos ,y se miraron todos los q pertenecieron a la E.D(Ejército de Dumbledore)y los profesores , empezaron a tirar Patronus por todos lados,y de las formas salio una persona flaca y alta.Que dio una risa fría,estridente y escalofríante.Se escucharon mas gritos y tbn se escuchó un malefio imperdonable-Avada Kadabra!!!todos estallaron en llantos los prefectos estaban tirados,desmayados..el profesor Dumbledore luchaba contra Voldemort como si tubiera toda la fuerza, como si fuera un joven!el joven muerto era un chico llamado Justin Finch-Flecthey(creo q asi se escribe )y se logro todo lo q queria el mundo mágico......  
  
-**CAPÍTULO DIEZ-  
EL PRINCIPIO DE UN NUEVO MUNDO MÁGICO  
**  
Todos en el Gran Salón estaban de negro y los de Hufflepuff estaban llorando...no había nada mas q hacer Justin habia muerto...-muerto-dijo un chico de ojos verdes ahora cristalinos por las lágrimas,tbn estaban los de Slitherin de negro nadie lloraba...pero Harrry si...el era su amigo o un conocido pero lo queria.  
Los examenes de fin de año se hicieron pese a las quejas ,ya habia pasado tres semanas de que muriera Justin ya lo habian superado la mayoría ,pero su novia seguia llorando todos la consaloban...o eso trataban.Ya el mundo mágico estaba tranquilo Voldemort habia muerto y todo volvia a ser tranquilo como hace diesiseis años,Draco y Hermi se habian puesto de snovios(super novios) y se amaban....-hey Harry!!-dijo Draco-ven que nos sacaremos una foto todos juntos!!-dijo el con cierto tono de emoción.Digan whiskas!!!-eh??no se decia whisky?dijo Ron un poco desconcertado-si se dice whisky es que me confuundí-jajajajaja-rieron todos .Bueno ahi va eh!-dijo Hermi-esperen todos ya !!-whisky!  
poohu....ya esta la foto vengan a mirarse y fueron todos los Griffindors y Draco-quede mas cute(guapo/a)de lo q soy no Hermi?si eres hermoso Drakito!!dijo ella riendo.  
------------------------------------------------------------------- en el Expreso de Hogwarts....  
  
ven Draco sientaté con nosotros ,hablaremos de Quiddich -dijo Harry sin lentes(ya q con un hechizo muy potente q aprendío Hermione,pudo dejar de usar esos lentes horribles....yupile)  
Marina,Luna y Hermione se estaban pintando las uñas cuando el tren doblo fuerte y se le cayó el esmalte a Herm en Draco ,q hacia pucherito.(que nice!)y Hermione lo abrazó y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente en ese momento Ron dijo:-mejor nos vamos chicas,Harry...y se fueron dejando a la parejita haciendo sus cosas.  
estaban llegando a la estación de King Cross cuando vio a su tía Petunia y a un chico q parecia la tierra(gorda y redonda)con cara de enojado.  
Se despidío de sus amigos y se fue sabiendo que todos iban a estar bien.....  
  
-**CAPÍTULO ONCE(ulalá que yo había pensado dejarlo)-  
ESTE NO ES EL FIN DE LA HISTORIA!!!!!  
**  
Estaban todos en la casa de Hermione, que nadie la había conocido, pasando las vacaciones..Harry!!haces trampa!!dijo Marina.Todos empezaron a reir ..realmente la casa de Hermione era grande,linda y equipada.Tenía un living(salon,rellano)con Ps2 y una Nintendo Gamecube(q super no?Pues..tenian platita.jejeje)y tambien una tv pantalla plana(las de plasma!!yo quiero dady!!) DVDs....  
  
En fin se divertían mucho en la casa de Hermione, todos se hospedaban en su casa,ya q era muy grande despues se pusieron a ver DVDs el DVD "a los trece"(o en ingles "thirteen")q estaba bastante subidito de tono y Ron se quedo con la boca abierta y dijo a Hermi:-todas la muggles son asi?dijo Ron con cara de sorprendido y todos comenzaron a reir.  
el fin de vacaciones....  
  
Ron Weasley!!!-donde esta mi capa de invisibilidad!!-grito Harry.Aqui esta rayado!!-dijo Ron matandose de la risa junto con Marina..Apurense chicos-dijeron Draco y Hermione abrazados y con mucha tristeza...Adios mi amor-dijo Draco a Hermione-adios -dijo ella bastante triste....Hermione saludo a todos y nada mas quedaron en donde estubo el autobús Noctángulo ,Marina y Herm.  
  
FIN...........(proximo ff "El ultimo año en Hogwarts, amores nunk olvidados y cambios")  
  
Este final termino feliz(un poco) los quiero mucho y gracias por leer mi fanfiction ¿¿mi ¡¡¡¡¡¡Los quiero nDrEiT!!!!


End file.
